The Malfoy Concubine
by Trixie Ray
Summary: REVISADA! - AU - Hermione vai a um show com os amigos e conhece Draco, o vocalista da banda. Eles começam a namorar mas surgem mal entendidos. DM/HG. fluff. K .
1. The Malfoy Concubine

**The Malfoy Concubine**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Draco x Hermione

**Rated K+**

**UA**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e as músicas apresentadas aqui não me pertencem. A única coisa minha é a trama. xD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O show já vai começar pessoal! Se preparem! Aí vem a banda! Aplausos pra The Malfoy Concubine!

- Uhuuuuu!

- "Geração Coca-Cola".

"Quando nascemos fomos programados

A receber o que vocês nos empurraram

Com os enlatados dos USA, de 9 às 6.

Desde pequenos nós comemos lixo

Comercial e industrial

Mas agora chegou nossa vez

Vamos cuspir de volta o lixo em cima de vocês.

Somos os filhos da revolução

Somos burgueses sem religião

Somos o futuro da nação

Geração Coca-Cola.

Depois de vinte anos na escola

Não é difícil aprender

Todas as manhas do seu jogo sujo

Não é assim que tem que ser?

Vamos fazer nosso dever de casa

E aí então, vocês vão ver

Suas crianças derrubando reis

Fazer comédia no cinema com as suas leis.

Somos os filhos da revolução

Somos burgueses sem religião

Somos o futuro da nação

Geração Coca-Cola.

Geração Coca-Cola.

Geração Coca-Cola.

Geração Coca-Cola!

Depois de vinte anos na escola

Não é difícil aprender

Todas as manhas do seu jogo sujo

Não é assim que tem que ser?

Vamos fazer nosso dever de casa

E aí então, vocês vão ver

Suas crianças derrubando reis

Fazer comédia no cinema com as suas leis.

Somos os filhos da revolução

Somos burgueses sem religião

Somos o futuro da nação

Geração Coca-Cola.

Geração Coca-Cola.

Geração Coca-Cola.

Geração Coca-Cola!"

- Noooossa! Olha o vocalista Hermione! Ele é lindo!

- Ginny! Hahaha. Você tem namorado! Que está atrás da gente se você não lembra.

- Hahaha. Sim eu lembro muito bem Herms. Mas sério, ele é tão bonito!

- É tudo bem, eu tenho que concordar... Ele é um deus grego! Hahaha.

- Hahaha. Essa música! É muito boa!

- Sim! Eu pensei que não ia curtir a banda, mas eles são bem legais! Valeu por me puxar para o show com vocês!

- É, eu nunca viria num show com meu namorado e meu irmão, não é? Mesmo eles sendo melhores amigos, isso seria muito estranho! Hahaha.

- Hahaha. É, eu até falaria "você está me devendo muito por ter me puxado" mas eu até estou gostando!

- Gostando? Você está adorando! E ainda por cima agora não tira os olhos do gostosão loiro ali em cima do palco.

- Isso não é verdade!

- Lógico que é! Você nem se virou pra me bater agora! Hahaha... Hey! Ele está olhando para você!

- Está nada Ginny... Olha só, não é que ele está mesmo?! Hahaha.

- Arrasando corações Herms!

--

- O show está ótimoooooo!

- É Herms, Srta. Eu-Não-Quero-Ir. É lógico que você está adorando o show! O Gato Loiro tá sempre olhando pra você!

- Gato Loiro? Ginny Weasley!

- Calma Harry... Eu ainda amo você é lógico! Mas vai dizer Herms, você bem que ficou interessada.

- Ginny!

- Ai... Não é como se o Ron fosse ligar.. sério, vocês namoraram a séculos! Move on amiga! Eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai ligar. Não é Harry?

- É, sério Herms, vocês namoraram a muuuuito tempo! Tipo, por que você ainda fica com essa vergonha? Sério... Let go. Ele não vai ligar.

- Ah valeu, os dois.

- Come on! Você sabe que a gente não está falando desse jeito!

- E aí? Do que vocês falaram enquanto eu pegava as bebidas?

- Shhh! O show vai começar! Vem Ginny, vamos tentar ficar mais para frente!

- Claro claro Herms. Vamos lá Sr. Gato Loiro!

--

- Essa é a última música Herms! Você tem que se decidir! Você quer ou não conhecer ele?

- O quê?

- Quer ou não?

- Bom...

- Sem pensar! Sim ou não?

- Sim!

- Ótimo! Por que eu tenho um ótimo plano pra fazer com que você passe pela área VIP até os camarins!

--

- Ginny isso não vai dar certo!

- Lógico que vai, e fala baixo agora. Só relaxa e deixa comigo!

- Mas tem um seg...

- Olá! Então, minha amiga aqui, Herms, ela bom... como eu posso dizer? Ela é louca pela banda! Será que você não poderia.. sei lá... dar uma ajudinha pra ela conhecer a banda?

Ginny discretamente apertou a mão do segurança, que a olhou de cima abaixo, fazendo o mesmo depois com Hermione. Depois de ver que a última não poderia estar com nenhuma faca ou revólver embaixo da saia, da blusa ou no tênis all-star velho ele saiu da frente da porta, dando espaço pra garota passar.

- Como voc...

- Relaxa! Eu disse que tinha um bom plano! Agora vai e aproveita!

- Mas eu nem sei o nome dele!

- Lógico que sabe. A banda é dele. Malfoy é seu sobrenome. Draco seu nome.

- Como você sabe dessas coisas? Você nem sabia da exitência da banda antes de anunciarem o show... Tipo... Semana passada!

- Eu tenho contatos... Agora vai!

Ginny empurrou Hermione pela porta. Herms começou a andar por um corredor comprido e bem iluminado com várias portas, todas fechadas.

Percebeu que haviam placas nas portas, dizendo de quem era o camarim.

_Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy_

- Uff Hermione... Calma... Você já chegou até aqui! Agora é só bater na porta e parecer uma louca! Uma fã louca! E daí ele vai chamar o segurança! Ah meu Deus! Tudo bem... Eu só preciso respirar fundo... Tudo vai dar certo!

De repente a porta se abriu. E quem a tinha aberto tinha sido ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, sem camisa e com o cabelo molhado. A pergunta era: de suor? Ou ele já teria tomado um banho super hiper ultra rápido?

- Oi... É... Quem é v-... ... Você é a garota da platéia!

- Ehrg... Oi. Sim, essa sou eu... Eu acho.

- Sim! É você! Hahaha... Que mundo pequeno, eu tava saindo pra te procurar! Só passei pra trocar de camiseta.

Suor então.

- O quê?

- Mas... Como você entrou? Pensei que niguém podia entrar aqui.

- Ehrg... Minha amiga me ajudou...

- Aquela ruiva?

- É!

- Então... Você quer entrar?

--

- Hahaha!

- Hahahahaha! Nossa! Está muuuuito tarde! Minha amiga agora deve estar preocupada comigo...

- Você ia pegar carona com ela?

- É bom... Ia... Mas com certeza ela já foi... Não sei... Deixa eu ver...

_De Herms:_

- Só vou mandar uma mensagem pra ela...

- Ah claro.

_ond vc tah?! vc ñ tm ideia!ele eh INCRIVEL! eu consegui fla c/ ele e to ateh agora aki!COM ELE!_

- Pronto... Agora é só esperar a resposta..

- Mas e aí... Voc

PRIM PRIM

_De: Ginny_

- Ergh.. opa... mensagem... pera ai..

_OQ!? qro detalhes amanha! herms, ond vc axa q eu to?! to em casa!são 3:00AM!e vc acordo o harry..... me liga amanha!ñ esqCa dos detalhes!AMO DETALHES!_

_xoxox_

- E aí? Ela te deixou pra trás né? Bom... Já são três da manhã né...

- É bom... São, e eu vo ter que procurar um táxi! Ninguém merece..

- Você é hilária... Procurar táxi! Você é louca, essa é a palavra certa... Eu te levo pra casa é claro!

- Ahn? Não, não precisa, é sério.

- Por favor. Como se eu fosse deixar você pegar um táxi desconhecido a essa hora! Vem.

Draco estendeu a mão para Hermione e a ajudou a se levantar do sofá.

--

- Pronto, é aqui. Valeu meeeesmo pela carona!

- Não foi nada.

- Não é sério... Tipo, você nem me conhece direito e talz...

- Eu realmente queria te conhecer melhor.

- Ahn?

- É, por que a gente não marca de sair essa semana pra fazer alguma coisa?

- C-claro. Me liga.

- Ok, anota aqui seu celular na agenda do meu.

- Ok. Pronto. Obrigada de novo. Tchau.

- Tchau.

--

- Ele o quê?!

- Sim! Disse que queria sair comigo!

- E o que você disse?! Ai meu Deus! Você disse não! Isso é tão você! Herms como você pode ter dito não pro Sr. Deus-Gato-Loiro-Grego!

- Ginny...

- Não é sério! Você tem que deixar essa história tua com o Ron pra trás!

- Mas Ginny...

- Não! Nada de mas! Isso está te arruinando Herms!

- Eu não disse não!

- Tá acab... como?

- Eu disse que tudo bem, pra ele me ligar.

- Ahhhhhh!! Que ótimooooo!

- Simm!

- E aí?

- O quê?

- Você acha que ele vai ligar? E se sim, onde será que vocês vão?! Você talvez precise de roupas novas! A gente tem que ir comprar roupas novas!

- Mas eu não sei pra onde a gente vai...

- Então... Bom... Assim que você souber me fala! Dai a gente vai as compras!

- Siiim! Você sabe como eu adooooro comprar roupas...

- Não seja sarcástica Granger. Isso não combina contigo.... Mentira combina sim! Só faça umas piadinhas sutis quando você tiver com o Draco! Esse é um dos seus charmes! E você também é tão misteriosa as vezes... Definitivamente ele deve ter percebido...

- Ai Ginn! Ele é tão lindoooo!

- Hahahaha.

--

- Hoje foi irado! ... Quando você falou pra eu pegar meu passaporte eu realmente pensei que você estava brincando... Tipo, quem que vai pro Marrocos pra almoçar? Haahahaha.

- Ninguém me leva a sério! Hahaha.

- A única coisa dispensável foi aquele dono do camelo dando em cima de mim... Des-ne-ces-sá-rio.

- Essa foi a melhor parte! Hahahahaha, ele falando contigo com aquele sotaque e você não entendendo na-da! Hahahaha

- Desculpa se eu não sabia o que ele tava falando!

- Hahahahaha. Tudo bem... Mas realmente, isso foi dispensável. Se eu pensar bem, realmente não foi nada legal essa parte do passeio.

- Como assim? Você tava rindo disso há... Cinco minutos atrás?!

- Você não percebe Hermione? Eu realmente gosto de você, e tudo bem... Essa pode ser nossa quarta saída, mas eu já não consigo parar de pensar em você.

- E-eu preciso ir no banheiro. Eu já volto.

Hermione soltou o cinto e foi ao banheiro apertado do avião pensar no que ele havia acabado de dizer.

- Ele disse que gosta de você e você diz que tem que ir pro banheiro? Grande Hermione. Idiota. Pff.. meu cabelo tá péssimo.. Acho que vou prender ele... É... Isso...

Hermione saiu do banheiro com o cabelo preso e voltou para o seu lugar ao lado de Draco. Pensando no que ela poderia falar para ele.

- Você fica bem de cabelo preso.

- Obrigada.

- Você fica linda quando tá envergonhada.

Hermione corou um pouco e desviou o olhar para o horizonte onde o sol estava se pondo.

- Bom, eu acho que está na hora de você conhecer a banda.

- Como?

- A banda. Eles são meus melhores amigos. O Blaise eu conheço desde que eu nasci, assim como a Pansy. Os pais deles são melhores amigos dos meu pais, então a gente passou a infância juntos! O Crabbe e o Goyle eu conheci na escola com o Blaise. Na St. Regis School For Boys and Girls. Você vai adora eles! Eles são os melhores amigos do mundo!

- Bom, não podem ser melhores que os meus... Eles sim são demais! O Harry e o Ron são como o Blaise e a Pansy, os pais deles são melhores amigos dos meus pais. A Ginny é a amiga mais louca que alguém poderia ter! Ela é a irmã mais nova do Ron, só um ano mais nova. Agora ela e o Harry namoram. Ela também estudou na St. Barbara School For Boys and Girls, o que era ótimo porque a gente sempre fugia das aulas e matávamos aulas juntas! Ela está louca pra te conhecer. Você vai gostar dela.

--

- Ginny, você acha que eles estão se inturmando?

- Lógico que sim Herms. Não seja boba. Parece que eles sempre se conheceram.

- Do que vocês estão falando meninas?

- Ah, oi Pansy. A Herms tá só encanada com o Ron, o Harry e o Draco. Mas eles estão se dando muito bem com vocês.

- Nem encana! Eles são demais! Acho que vou pensar em aumentar meu círculo de amizades.

- Viu Herms? Nada pra se preocupar.

- Mas e aí... Como andam as coisas entre vocês dois? O Draco não me conta nada! Eu quero detalhes!

- Ginny, eu acho que você encontrou sua irmã gêmea...

- Ah não me enrola Herms. Conta logo vai!

- Bom... Ele combinou comigo para gente ir jantar amanhã.

- Ah, normal. Vocês sempre estão fazendo isso...

- É... Mas eu acho que não vai ser um dos nossos jantarzinhos...

--

- Ontem foi ótimo! Adorei conhecer seus amigos... A Pansy é igual a Ginny! Pensei que nunca veria uma outra pessoa assim! Hahahaha

- É, seus amigos são bem legais também... Olha, eu quero falar isso a algum tempo... Mas eu quis deixar para depois de ontem... Ergh... Eu sei que vai parecer um pouco ridículo mas, você quer namorar comigo?

- C-Claro!

--

- Herms! Festa esse fim de semana!

- Que você está falando Harry?

- Nossa festa mensal! Do pessoal do colégio?!

- Ah! Claro! Como eu ia me esquecer... Quando vai ser? Sexta ou sábado?

- Sexta. Eu sei que o Draco tem show no domingo. Assim você tem tempo pra se recuperar da festa!

- Ah, cala boca! Vai ser na casa de quem dessa vez?

- Na minha com o Ron.

- Ok. Mesmo horário né?

- Óbvio.

- Erhg... Harry..?

- Sim.

- Eu posso levar o Draco?

- Nem pensar! É uma festa para os ex-alunos da St. Barbara School For Boys and Girls! Ele freqüentou a nossa escola? Eu acho que não! Nós fizemos um pacto Herms. E você não pode simplesmente ignorá-lo ou quebrá-lo!

- Tá... Tudo bem... Estava só confirmando... Eu vo falar pra ele... Ah! Você vai no show domingo?

- Sim, a Ginny e o Ron também. Consegue ingresso pra gente? E o Gui, Fred e o George querem ir também. Sabe como é, a Ginny está falando tanto da banda que eles querem conhecer...

- Tudo bem, eu vou pegar ingressos pra vocês. Bom te vejo amanhã na festa então. Tchau.

- Tchau.

--

- Valeu pelos muitos ingressos... Você vai conhecer o Fred e o George! Eles são os gêmeos irmãos do Ron. O Gui você já viu, lembra?

- Ah, é né... naquele dia que ele estava saindo da casa dos garotos... Aquele grandão né?

- O próprio.

- E aí, o que você quer fazer amanhã? Eu estava pensando da gente ir no cinema e não ver o filme. O que você acha?

- Amanhã não vai dar. Eu, erhg, tenho uma festa na casa dos meninos. É uma festa que a gente faz todo mês, pro pessoal que foi da St. Barbara. A gente fez um pacto quando a gente estava saindo de lá, que a gente iria se ver pelo menos uma vez por mês para sempre, nessas festas. E bom, ninguém pode quebrar o pacto, a menos que seja impossível comparecer a reunião, por estar tipo, fora do país e coisas assim... E amanhã é o dia da festa desse mês. E eu realmente queria que você fosse, mais faz parte do pacto também: não levar nenhum estranho, leia-se ai: pessoa que não estudou na St. Barbara, as reuniões. Desculpa.

- Não tudo bem. Eu vou marcar com a banda então pra gente treinar um pouco pro show de domingo.

--

- Eu não acredito que você tá chateada Hermione! Você sabe das regras! Você ajudou a criar essas regras!

- Eu sei gente... Mas vocês tinham que ter visto a cara do Draco quando eu disse que ele não podia vir.

- Ah, já chega Herms. Isso é pra ser uma festa! Vamo lá! Se anime! Beba um pouco aqui com a gente!

- Tudo bem Ron. Me dá um copo do que você tá tomando. Mas só pela St. Barbara!

- Pela St. Barbara!

--

- Ginny! Hahaha! Você é hilária! Hahaha! A Ginny bateu a cabeça na parede enquanto ela dançava Gui! Hahaha.

- O quê?

- Num precisa ficar preo... Proe... Cupado... Não precisa ficar ocupado com ela... Ela estava dançando! Hahaha.

- Herms, eu acho que está na hora de você ir pra casa. Vamos. Eu te levo.

- Não! Eu quero ficar mais um pouco!

- Não Herms, vamos, já são seis da manhã. Você tem que descansar, vem.

--

- Gui, você é tão legal!

- É, eu sei.

- Hahaha! Você é engraçado também!

- Vem, eu te ajudo a sair do carro.

- Não. Gui, eu to com medo.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Tem uma sombra preta ali.

- Não tem nada ali na porta Herms. Vem comigo, vem.

- Gui, não! Pára de me levar pra lá. Eu estou com medo.

- Herms... O quê você tomou hoje?

- Hahaha, não sei. Mais eu sei que tomei Ben. Ah que droga, meu vestido está com vinho... Bom eu acho que é vinho... Hahaha. Toma aqui Gui, eu guardei o resto do Ben nesse saquinho.

- O quê?!

- Qual é o problema? Gui eu acho que estou vendo a sua aura.

- Esse é o problema. Você está alucinando isso sim. Vem, você precisa descansar. E tirar isso do seu sistema.

- Não Gui, eu to com medo. Tem alguma coisa ali.

- Calma Herms. Eu estou contigo. Vem, eu vou te proteger. A sombra não vai te pegar.

- Você promete?

- Prometo.

- Promete que vai ficar comigo hoje?

- Prometo. Agora vem, vamos entrar.

- Gui, eu estou tonta me segura?.

Do outro lado da rua Draco via Hermione com Gui na frente de seu prédio. Os dois discutindo sobre alguns comprimidos dentro de um saquinho plástico e depois os dois entrando no prédio. Ele com o braço apertado ao redor de sua cintura.

--

- Você conseguiu falar com ele Herms?

- Não. Acho que ele estava bravo comigo ainda por não poder ter ido na festa.

- Mas tudo bem, ele agora vai ver você aqui na platéia e vai ver como você está arrependida de ter deixado ele de lado.

- É, tudo vai ficar bem. Eu sei Ginny. Valeu.

- E aí. Você está se sentindo melhor?

- To sim Gui. Obrigada por cuidado de mim.

- Na próxima festa é a sua vez de ficar sóbria hein.

- É, eu sei. Valeu mesmo. Hey, o show vai começar!

- Bem vindos! Por favor aplausos para a banda!

--

- Essa é a última música de hoje galera! Ela é nova. "Figured You Out"

- Você sabia que ele tinha escrito uma música nova?

- Não. Por que a Pansy tá me olhando daquele jeito?

_"I like the pants around your feet_

_And I like the dirt that's on your knees_

_And I like the way you still say please_

_While you´re looking up at me_

_You're like my favorite damn desease._

_And I love the places that we go_

_And I love the people that you know_

_And I love the way you can't say no_

_Too many long lines in a row_

_I love the powder on your nose_

_Ooooh_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard_

_Just to figure you out_

_(Now I did, you wonder why)_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard_

_Just to figure you out_

_(Now I did, you wonder why)"_

- Por que ele não está olhando pra mim Gin?

- Eu não sei Herms. Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo aqui.

_"I like the freckels on your chest_

_And I like the way you like me best_

_And I like the way you're not impressed,_

_While you put me to the test_

_I like the wine stains on your dress"_

- Gin...

_"I love the way you pass the check_

_And I love the good times that you wreck_

_And I love your lack of self respect_

_While you're passed out in the deck_

_I love my hands around your neck"_

- E-ele sabe Ginny. Ele sabe de sexta.

- O quê? Como?

- Eu consigo ver nos olhos dele. Ele escreveu isso pra mim Ginny! Eu... Eu estraguei tudo. Gui, ele sabe!

- O quê?

- Ele deve ter visto a gente. Eu acabei com tudo. Por isso ele não olhou pra mim o show inteiro! Ele sabe!

_"You're like my favorite damn desease._

_And I hate the people that you know_

_And I hate the way you can't say no_

_Too many long lines in a row_

_I hate the powder on your nose_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard_

_Just to figure you out_

_(Now I did, you wondrer why)_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard_

_Just to figure you put_

_(Now I did, you wonder why_

_Why not before, you never tried_

_Gone for good and this is it)"_

- Me tira daqui agora. Por favor.

- Fred, George por que vocês não vão pegando o carro? Eu vou com a Herms no banheiro. A gente já volta. Harry, Ron, Gui. fiquem aqui. Vem Herms, calma. Calma. Não olha pra ele, vem.

--

- Como isso aconteceu? O que aconteceu na verdade?

- Eu não sei Harry! Eu não lembro muita coisa da festa.

- O que aconteceu Gui?

- Eu trouxe a Herms pra cá. E quando eu fui ajudar ela a sair do carro ela disse que tava com medo. Ela disse que tinha tomado Ben, e sabe como é, ela tava tendo alucinações, vendo minha aura, essas coisas. E dai ela me deu um saquinho com o resto do Ben e eu trouxe ela aqui pra cima.

- O Draco deve ter visto a gente. Mas por que ele estaria aqui? Que horas a gente chegou?

- Lá por umas sete e meia.

- Talvez ele tivesse passando pra ver como você tava Herms.

- E eu acabei com tudo.

--

- Eu falei com a Ginny e ela disse que a Herms está bem mal Draco. Ela me contou o que aconteceu.

- Eu não quero mais saber daquela vadia, Pansy.

- Me escuta Draco.

--

- O quê?

- É, o Gui só tava ajudando ela porque ela tinha "se drogado" na festa. Sabe como é, ela estava tendo alucinações Draco, ele não podia simplesmente ter deixado ela lá e ido embora.

- Oh fuck.

--

- Ela está pensando em mudar de cidade Pansy. Ela disse que não agüenta ficar aqui mais. Muita coisa na cabeça dela. Ela não quer dizer pra onde ela tá indo. Ela não disse pra ninguém.

--

- FUCK! Como eu pude ser tão idiota Pansy?! Ela agora quer se mudar! Não ela não pode. Eu não posso ficar sem ela.

- Sabia que você ia chegar nessa conclusão. A Ginny também. Ela tem um plano perfeito.

--

- Herms, hoje é sua última noite na cidade. Vem, você tem que sair com a gente.

- O que vocês vão fazer?

- Ergh... A gente vai num show da banda do Malfoy.

- O quê?! Vocês estão tirando com a minha cara agora né?! Ele é o motivo para eu estar querendo sair da cidade!

- Vamos Herms. Veja isso como um ponto final. A gente vai embora assim que você quiser.

- Ginny....

- Vem Herms, isso é uma boa idéia.

--

- The Malfoy Concubine!

- Isso não vai ser bom pra mim Ginny.

- Vai sim. Confia na gente.

--

- A nossa ultima música de hoje é mais uma música nova. É um pedido de desculpas pra uma pessoa que eu magoei muito. Desculpa H. "Quase Um Segundo".

_"Eu queria ver no escuro do mundo_

_Onde está tudo o que você quer_

_Pra me transformar no que te agrada_

_No que me faça ver_

_Quais são as cores e a coisas_

_Pra te prender?_

_Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando_

_Por isso eu te liguei_

_Será que você ainda pensa em mim?_

_Será que você, anda pensa?_

_Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo_

_Depois te amo mais_

_Teus pêlos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo_

_Que não me deixa em paz_

_Quais são as cores e as coisas_

_Pra te prender?_

_Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando_

_Por isso eu te liguei_

_Será que você ainda pensa em mim?_

_Será que você ainda pensa?_

_Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo_

_Depois te amo mais_

_Teus pêlos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo_

_Que não me deixa em paz_

_Quais são as cores e as coisas_

_Pra te prender?_

_Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando_

_Por isso eu te liguei_

_Será que você ainda pensa em mim?_

_Será que você ainda pensa?"_

- Desculpa. Por favor não vá embora!

Draco desceu do palco correndo, ignorando o que os seguranças falavam, ignorando a multidão que tentava passar os seguranças. Ele só prestava atenção em uma pessoa. Hermione, que quando ele estava começando a música estava quase saindo. Mas agora ela estava parada, com lágrimas nos olhos. Draco avançou pela multidão até chegar nela. Ele tinha cantado a música inteira olhando nos seus olhos com medo de que se ele parasse, ela sumiria. Ela agora era a única pessoa que ele via. Ele era a única pessoa que ela via.

- Me desculpa? Eu fui um idiota Herms! Eu nunca deveria ter feito aquela música, eu devia ter ido falar com você e...

Hermione se jogou em seus braços, dando um abraço forte.

- Por favor nunca mais faça uma música como aquela.

E com isso eles se beijaram. Tudo estava certo de novo.

:.:FIN:.:

N/A: Meu Deus! Escrevi essa fic em umas 3 horas! Fiquei praticamente sem mão de tanto digitar! ;)

Nossa... Muito bom ter terminado!

Eu tive a idéia de escrever essa fic quando eu estava ouvindo a musica "Figured You Out" do Nickelback, e daí depois começou a tocar "Quase um Segundo" dos Paralamas do Sucesso e nossa! Tive um monte de idéias! Tsc tsc... Bom a primeira musica é "Geração Coca-Cola" da Legião Urbana. Eu revisei a fic, antes não era essa música. Era "Faroeste Caboclo", também da Legião. Essas quatro músicas são muito boas! Se vocês não conhecem, ouçam! Eu mudei a música do começo porque eu acho que "Geração Coca-Cola" é bem legal pra conscientizar algumas pessoas... xD... Sim! Eu me preocupo com o futuro do nosso país! E do mundo também.

Ah! Pra quem não entendeu a mensagem da Hermione e da Ginny, aqui está a tradução:

_ond vc tah?! vc ñ tm ideia!ele eh INCRIVEL! eu consegui fla c/ ele e to ateh agora aki!COM ELE! __à_Onde você está?! Você não tem idéia! Ele é INCRÍVEL! Eu consegui falar com ele e estou até agora aqui! COM ELE!

_OQ!? qro detalhes amanha! herms, ond vc axa q eu to?! to em casa!são 3:00AM!e vc acordo o harry..... me liga amanha!ñ esqCa dos detalhes!AMO DETALHES!_

_Xoxox __à_O QUÊ!? Quero detalhes amanhã! Herms, onde você acha que eu estou? Estou em casa! São três da manhã! E você acordou o Harry.... Me liga amanhã! Não esqueça dos detalhes! AMO DETALHES! Beijos.

O que está escrito em inglês:

move on = "continue a vida"

let go = "esquece isso"

come on = "vamo" lá

oh fuck! = ah merda!

Muito obrigada por terem lido até o fim! Significa muito pra mim! Mesmo mesmo!

=D

Até a próxima! Deixam uma review?

Bea~!


	2. Notes

Notas de Untitled Fic - HP - The Malfoy Concubine (?)

shipper: DM/HG (?)

rated: K+ ou T

língua: PORT

UA

one-shot

com POV´s

DM- banda

draco conhec hermione em algum lugar

dm tocando na sua banda...

banda - the malfoy concubine:

DM: vocal, guitar

BZ: back vocal, lead guitar

PP: drums

Crabbe: bass

Goyle:keybord

hermione gosta das musiks

hermione está no show com Ginny, Harry, Ron

hermione gosta da musik de draco

draco vê hermione na platéia e canta sempre olhando pra ela (cantando pra ela)

hermione dá um jeito de se encontrar com draco

hermione consegue se encontrar com draco

draco chama ela pra sair (hang out)

hermione- misteriosa somehow

draco- extremely good looking

draco quer saber mais sobre hermione

draco e hermione começam a sair

hermione apresenta os amigos, draco apresenta a banda (seus amigos)

draco pede hermione em namoro

depois de duas semanas namorando (4semanas depois de terem se conhecido) hermione diz que vai numa festa do ron e harry - tradição da escola

draco não pode ir na festa - não freqüentaram a mesma escola

draco- St. Regis School For Boys and Girls

hermione- St. Barbara School For Boys and Girls

hermione vai na festa que harry e ron dão, comemoração dos tempos de escola - tradição

hermione se diverte como todos

hermione bebe na festa e gui a leva para casa pq era o único sóbrio

vê hermione abraçada a gui - bêbada - entrando no prédio dela

ouve antes de eles entrarem uma discussão dela com gui sobre um saquinho que ela tinha na mão (dexa vai)

draco descobre como ela é... em termos

draco escreve uma musik falando sobre isso - figure you out

mesmo sem ter mais nada com ele hermione vai no show com ginny,harry, ron, e gêmeos e gui

draco vê ela na platéia e avisa a banda que a prox a tocar será a musik nova

draco avisa a todos que vão tocar uma musik nova

todos- uuuuuuhu!

draco estreita os olhos ainda olhando para ela e fala o nome da musik (figure you out)

draco canta

hermione começa a chorar (os amigos dela levam ela embora)

antes de ir- olha para trás e olha direto nos olhos de draco

--

draco se sente mal

soube que hermione está mal e está pensando em mudar de cidade

draco vai atrás dela mas ela não quer falar com ele

draco procura ginny, harry e ron

draco quase apanha

draco pede pra eles ajudarem os dois

ginny arma um plano

plano:

convencer hermione a ir num show do malfoys concubine

draco: criar uma musik nova para o dia do show (pedido de desculpas)

draco concorda

--

todo mundo arma pra cima de hermione e levam ela pro show

ela quer sair, mas pensa que é melhor se despedir de tudo antes de se mudar

draco começa o show

tocam 3 musiks

draco avisa a banda sobre a prox musik

draco avisa publico sobre a nova musik

todos- uhuuuuu!

draco olha pra hermione

draco começa cantar - quase um segundo

até o final da musik ele canta olhando pra ela

hermione começa a chorar no final

os dois se sentem como se estivessem só os dois no lugar

draco termina a musik e desce do palco

os seguranças o protegem dos fãs loucos

draco vai até hermione e fla (desculpa?)

hermione abraça draco

:.:FIN:.:

N/A: bom eu achei legal colocar as notas da fic... só pra vcs verem;... hahahahaha

;)

como vcs podem ver algumas coisas foram mudadas...ahahahaha

Bea!


End file.
